Rave Master: Rave in Rave Blade
by 4fireking
Summary: When the father can't pay the big man beats him up until his face is bloody and he is saved by his son getting tough and punching him. That turned out to be a mistake and the only thing that can save him is his pet Plue and Rave. This story is adventure, sad, funny, and a fun fantasy. (co-author The gangsta of love).
1. Chapter 1

**Like it says in the summary of this story the co-author for this story is The gangsta of love. I wouldn't be able to continue a story if it wasn't for the ideas of my co-author. Since this is the first chapter anything can happen in the future. Please read and review.**

XXX

Somewhere on a far off farm 3 miles from the nearest town in one direction and 4 miles from the neighbors in the other direction. A young man's eyes began to flutter open. It was sunrise, the time when he normally awakened each morning. Unlike most 17 year olds he greatly enjoyed this time of day. He looked up from his pillow. Out the window the last remnants of stars were fading and in their place was the brightness of a new day. To him, there was no better way to begin the day than to witness a sight like that.

His name was Lavitz R. Edgar. He was a strapping young man, slightly tall for his age and slightly more muscular than the average boy, but not in a visibly noticeable way. His pale Blue hair was a mess of bed head. He would run a comb through it to get the knots out but did very little to tame it. His skin was fairly tan from working outside most of the time.

He worked for his parents on their farm. Well they weren't exactly his parents. When he was three years old they had come to this land to live out their dream to be farmers and live off the land. They got more then they bargained for when they found a three-year-old boy living at the bottom of their farm's well. He could hardly remember that time because he was so young, but his earliest memories involved pulling himself up from the well from time to time to see the stars shine in the night sky. Lavitz always loved the stars. He would lie in bed and look out his window and just stare at them contentedly. They were the last things he saw before falling asleep at night and the fist thing he saw fade out every morning. Well Mr. and Mrs. Edgar pulled him out of that well, cleaned him and they called him son ever since.

After looking out his bedroom window for a few minutes more, Lavitz stretched and got out of bed. He threw on his work clothes for the day and walked out the short hallway to the kitchen/dining area, where his mother was cooking eggs.

"Oh good morning sweetheart. Breakfast is almost ready." His mother said sweetly.

Lavitz's mother went by the name of Kamu Edgar. She was a short, plump woman with long, dark hair and red-rimed glasses. She had tiny hands and feet, which made little pitter-patter sounds wherever she walked. Her face was round, but very sweet and gentle looking. She was the kind of woman who would always greet you with a little smile. In Lavitz's opinion, she had the softest voice in the entire world.

"Could you please wake your father dear?"

Kamu would normally get up just 20 minutes before her son, then woke up, then the husband/father was the last one in the house to awaken.

"Sure." The teen replied. He walked to his parents room, cracked open the door and saw his father's head buried deep into the sheets and pillows.

"Dad." He said loudly enough to stir the man.

"Huh? What?" The father's head quickly shot up as if jolted out of a dream.

"Mom said Breakfast is almost ready. She's making omelets today."

"Oh… Thank you son… I'll be right there." Lavitz's father was the only one in the house who wasn't a morning person.

His name was Kit, Kit Edgar. 14 years of working on a farm from sun up to sun down had turned him into a muscular man with broad shoulders and tanned skin. He wore glasses like his wife, only his were black rimmed, His hair was bleach blond and cut much shorter than his son's but still just as messy.

Kit's size made him seem almost intimidating but he wasn't always like that. He was once a very skinny man with lanky arms and legs. He and his wife lived in the city and were office workers but they hated it. Their bosses walked all over them and they had to take a busy buss to and from work every day. The pay was decent enough but way back when they were first dating something that drew Kit and Kamu together was that they both had the same dream of one day living out in the country and living off the land as their own bosses on a farm.

When they had finally saved enough money they quit their jobs and came out here looking for farm property. That's how they had come to live out here and find their son. However neither of them knew nearly as much about farming as did now.

They bought this land because of how beautiful it was. It was not very far from civilization, but they were still cut off from it. Lush green hills stretched on for miles in many directions. It was exactly the kind of place they pictured living. They assumed it was an excellent price and wondered why no one else had bought it yet. But then they realized that while the earth was pretty, it was also tough. It took them much longer to plow the ground then expected and as a result it took much longer than expected to produce any crops. Their entire life's savings was poured in this farm and to this day they had never made it back no matter how hard they tried.

And with a third mouth to feed that was more money out of their pockets. They didn't expect that they would keep Lavitz when they found him but after looking around they could not seem to find where he had come from or who his real parents were and the longer he stayed with them, the more they grew to love him. After a few weeks of living with Kit and Kamu in their home, one night Lavitz called them Mommy and Daddy for the first time and from that moment forward they knew they could never let him go.

After a nice hearty breakfast of eggs, the family set to work. Kamu was in charge of the animals. They didn't have many. They had one dairy cow and a chicken coop with a total of 9 hens to make eggs. It was usually the animals that kept the family a float. Many times the crop did not produce enough to sell, the eggs and the milk that they sold at the town market was enough for them to scrape by month to month.

While Kamu did this it was kit and Lavitz who tended the fields. Because the earth was so rough there was very little they could grow. They had potatoes, and sometimes if they were lucky they would get a nice batch of turnips or onions, but even though they had decent sized land for farming they only managed to use some of it. It was just too much work for the family alone to plow all of it, they had to work with what they could handle. They tried selling pieces of their land off but none of the local farmers were as gullible as the Edgar family to purchase land so tough.

Lavitz didn't mind so much though. When the sun set he would go out into the empty acres and stare up at the sky as blue turned to orange and then to black, before trudging home for dinner and then off to bed so that he could get up early to begin his routine again the next day.

It was almost midday when the young man was tilling the field by the fence and he heard someone come up from behind him. "Hey, I know you!"

He turned around to see a group of four teenagers around his age. They were riding bicycles. Lavitz recognized them as local villagers. There was a short overweight boy wearing a Hawaiian shirt, a tall and thin bleach blond haired boy with sunglasses and wife beater shirt, a boy with curly hair, dark skin and a bowling shirt, and a girl wearing a jumper with short brown hair and freckles.

"We pass this farm all the time when we come to and from town. We always see you here working. Would you like to take a break and hang out with us?" The girl said in a friendly tone.

Lavitz felt a lump in his throat. He was always so nervous around new people. He didn't really hang out with too many kids his own age. His time was often spent either working for his parents or just relaxing alone.

"Uh, I- I dunno." He said sheepishly. He looked to his feet as his face turned beat red. Hopefully they would just assume it was sunburn from working outside.

"Come one." One of the boys said. "We're going to go grab a milkshake and hang out down town. Ain't nothing special but it'll be fun."

"I- Ah Th-thank you for inviting me, b-but I've got a lot of work to do around here." Lavitz replied. He gave them a deep bow as he spoke trying to be respectful but coming across as way too formal.

"Well Suit yourself." One of the boys said before they all rode off for town.

Lavitz watched them all go. They seemed nice. He probably would have had fun if he had gone with them. If he had asked his parents to go, he knew they'd say yes. But even so, he just couldn't get over his shyness. He was terrible at meeting new people and making friends.

"You know I'll bet you can catch up to them."

Lavitz turned around to see his father standing behind him with a hoe in hand.

"You're always working so hard." The man said. "You mother and I appreciate all you do but everyone deserves a break every now and again. You're 17, you should be enjoying yourself."

"That's okay. I'd rather be helping you and mom out." Lavitz said as he got back to tilling. I know money's tight around here. I want to help out as much as I can."

"Now who said money's tight around here?" Kit asked, his tone trying to sound convincing. Lavitz just looked up at him, he didn't buy this act for a second. They were late in paying off some loans. They were always just barely breaking even from month to month but lately things have been pretty bad and the man who had loaned Kit the money to pay his mortgage had turned out to be a more aggressive man than they anticipated. It was getting kind of scary.

Kit sighed. But put on a smile for his son. "Now things like mortgages, and loans are not something that kids should have to worry about. Everything will be fine. You just worry about being 17."

"That's okay" Lavitz said. "I don't think I'd have a good time anyway."

Well, I tried. Kit thought. But then an idea hit him. "Hey son, do you think you could head into town and take the eggs and milk to be sold at the local market?"

This way his son would be going into town and helping at the same time. And if the boy just happened to take his time and find someone or something down there to hold his attention for a little while well then wouldn't that be nice.

"Okay." The young man replied. He put his farming tools away and washed up. No one wanted to buy food from someone who looked sweaty and dirty. He then went to his mother and she saddled him up with 8 jugs of milk and 10 dozen eggs. He loaded them into a rickety old cart, which he pulled himself for lack of a mule or horse and then headed 3 miles into town.

He did not run into any of the four teenagers he met earlier. He went strait to the market where the manager of the store paid him for the eggs and milk. It was then Lavitz's plan to head strait home so that he could continue his work in the field. On his way however he passed by a rather large crowd gathering around a stage. Out of curiosity, the young man decided to check out what the commotion was.

"Sold! To the gentleman down in front!"

It was an auction. A group of travelers were selling exotic animals. There were creatures Lavitz had never seen before. Some he could identify. Like one was a pig but with a large head, and another was a purple colored horse. Others he couldn't make heads or tails of. The animal that was just sold had the body of a kangaroo, the head of a fish, rabbit ears and was lavender colored. It shook it's head back and forth as it moved.

Our next creature is a rare and fantastic sight indeed, a dog with a head like a snowman's head. It was said that these creatures could sense purity in a person's soul and had the ability to stop sever injuries just by shaking it's body nearby. Ladies and gentlemen I give you… The magnificent… Plue dog!

Lavitz stared at it in awe. It was just as the auctioneer described, a white dog with the head like a snowman's head. It body shook as it made little "pluuuu" noises. The one thing that really caught Lavitz's eye was his size. The Dog was the size of an elephant. If they had a beast like that on their farm, he could pull a plow and a cart and do so much work. Why, their farm's productivity might even increase. That would be wonderful.

"500! Do we have 500? No? How about 450? 450? Come one people! This is a rare specimen!"

No one seemed to be interested in the large creature. It was probably because the poor beast seemed so lethargic and un-useful. They would rather have a strong mule or a fast horse. What would they do with an animal like a giant plue dog?

This was lucky for Lavitz. The young man just couldn't describe it. He felt drawn to the giant dog. It was like he was meant to have it. Without even thinking he put his hand up and called out,

"350!"

"350? We got 350! Do we have 400? 400? No? 350 going once, going twice. Sold to the young man in the back!"

As the auctioneer came forward to hand over the giant dog's leash, Lavitz suddenly realized what a stupid move he just made. He stared forward dumbstruck as the money in his hand was just snatched away for payment. What in the world was he doing? That was ALL of his family's money from the eggs and milk. It was probably the only money they'd have all week! What were they going to do without it? They NEEDED that. Instead he was bringing home another very large mouth to feed. What was he THINKING?

Lavitz was snapped out of his train of thought when the giant dog began to affectionately nuzzle against him. The strength of the beast caused him to fall over.

"Puuuun." Was the sound it made as it leaned over him. Apparently, he was drawn to Lavitz too.

The 17 year old looked up at the dog and let out a sigh. Giving the beast a smile, he got up and said, "Well I guess the only thing I can do now is take you home. Come on Plue."

Lavitz hooked up his cart to Plue and then climbed onto the dog's back. He rode the dog all the way home.

When he got there, he was greeted by his frantic mother running towards him. "Oh, there you are! Thank goodness you've come back- WHAT IS THIS?" She referred to Plue.

"Oh, um, this is Plue, mom." Lavitz said sheepishly. "I sorta-"

"Oh never mind dear! You can tell me afterwards! Just please tell me you have the money for selling our milk and eggs?"

Never before had Lavitz seen his soft-spoken mother so distressed. It worried him greatly.

"I-I don't have it..." He told her.

"…W-what?..." Her face became visibly pale and the whole world seemed to go silent for a moment as mother and son stared into each other's worried eyes, until the stillness was broken by a large whacking noise.

The two of them ran towards the noise.

"PLEASE!" They could hear Kit's voice call out as they ran in the direction of his cries. "Please! If you just give us a little more time! My Son will come home soon and bring you what we owe you this week!"

"You think that would be enough? You're weeks behind! There's nothing you could sell on this dump of a farm that would get you enough money to satisfy me! I want all my money! I want it now or someone's going to pay!"

When Kamu and Lavitz came on the scene, Kit was hunched over on all his arms and legs with his face bruised and his nose bleeding. Standing over him was a very large man dressed in black. It was the man who gave them a loan to pay their mortgage with. He grabbed Kit by the hair and lifted his face up to look at it before punching the farmer so hard that it sent him flying backwards. Kit hit his head on the barn wall and fell unconscious.

Lavitz had no idea what happened next. It all happened so fast and it was like his body just moved on it's own out of his instinct to protect his family. He just found himself holding the giant man in black by the shirt collar and repeatedly punching him in the face. He stopped when he realized the man was unconscious and his fist was bloody. He didn't know

7h agoLavitz had no idea what happened next. It all happened so fast and it was like his body just moved on it's own out of his instinct to protect his family. He just found himself holding the giant man in black by the shirt collar and repeatedly punching him in the face. He stopped when he realized the man was unconscious and his fist was bloody. He didn't know if it was his blood or the man's. He let him go and shakily stood up. Lavitz turned towards his mother. The woman was on the verge of tears as she witnessed the whole scene.

"Lavitz…" She said in a shakiy whisper. "What have you done?"


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who like this story be happy that there's a second chapter of it because I was almost thinking there shouldn't be a second chapter and I should just move on. It's a good thing I decided not too. Please read and review.**

XXX

CHAPTER 2

Kamu called for an ambulance for her husband and the loan shark. They were both in bad shape. Currently the mother and son were standing over Kit's unconscious body as it lay in a hospital bed. The Loan shark had woken up only 15 minutes after having gotten into the ambulance.

"You'll be sorry." Was what he rasped out before he fell back into unconsciousness

Lavitz didn't know what he was thinking. Of course this man was going to retaliate. It was only a matter of time.

His family had never been in this much trouble before. The loan shark would come get his revenge for hurting him. They were going to loose the farm or worse, he'd loose his father. They had his hospital bill to pay, but he had just spent all of the money they were planning to live on this week on Plue. There were just too many things wrong and he didn't know how to fix them.

He looked to his mother, he watched her try her hardest not to break down and cry. Her Eyes were shiny as they held back tears and every now and again he'd hear her sniffle.

"I have to go home and finish the chores." She whispered. "The chickens need feeding and the fields-"

"Hey!" Lavitz cut her off. "I can take care of that stuff mom. You just stay here in case dad wakes up."

She wanted to argue but she just couldn't find the strength. She felt emotionally exhausted and overwhelmed.

"Okay…" She sighed, and with that Lavitz gave his father one last sad glance before he took off for home.

When he got to the hospital parking lot he was surprised to find Plue waiting there for him. The Big dog had followed them by running behind the ambulance. Lavitz smiled at the creature's loyalty. He reached up and petted the dog above his long carrot-looking nose.

"Well no matter how you look at it I wasted a lot of money on you, Plue, but you're a very good waste of money."

The creature let out a long "PUUUUUNNN.", noise before Lavitz got on his back and began the journey home.

His mind was a big ball of stress, trying to figure out what to do about all of these problems, when he was only a mile away from home Plue suddenly came to a halt. The sudden stop shook Lavitz out of his thoughts.

"What's a matter, buddy? Why'd you stop?"

"H-help…" A voice rasped out. "H-Help, Please…"

Lavitz looked to his left and found an old man in a brown cloak dragging himself towards the road. The poor old man was on the brink of passing out. He held on to a walking stick tightly. It was the only thing keeping him up right. He would likely be crawling if he didn't have it.

"W-Water… Do you have any water please?"

"I-I'm sorry mister, I don't have any water on me." Lavitz told him sadly.

The old man said nothing. He just collapsed to his knees, likely feeling devastatingly let down.

Lavitz wanted to help him but he just didn't have any water on him. He could always take the poor man with him to his house but he was a stranger, not to mention that he had a lot of work to do and didn't have time to be wasting on strangers, and it's not like this man had anything to do with him. It wasn't his fault this traveler forgot to pack more bottles of water, right?

The more the young man stared down at this clearly exhausted and dehydrated old man, the more those just sounded like excuses. Whatever problems he was going through at the moment, this man was near dying. He couldn't just leave him.

Lavitz got off of Plue and helped the poor old man onto the large dog's back. "Don't worry. He told the thirsty man. You can have something to drink at my place."

It didn't take them very long to get to The Edgar family farm. When they did the sun was just about to set. Lavitz held his stomach as it rumbled. "I hope mom and dad can get a decent dinner at the hospital." He said aloud to no one in particular.

He hoped he could scrounge something up for himself and his guest as well. First the young man sat his guest down at the table and poured him a nice cold glass of tap water.

"You can help yourself to as much water as you want. All we have is tap water but at least it's cold." He said to the old man who did not reply. He was too busy gulping down the contents of the glass.

"I'll see what I can scrounge up for food." But before he did that he had to check up on the animals. The cow and chickens needed to be fed first. Thankfully Plue seemed happy to eat chicken feed along with the rest of the hens, although the amount he consumed once again reminded Lavitz that they probably couldn't afford to feed him and that buying this large dog was a terrible investment.

Next he checked the hen house to see if there were any new eggs from this morning. There were only 2 new ones, but that was to be expected since they had just cleared them all out earlier that day. But two eggs meant that at least they could both have one. He also remembered that there was that loaf of bread that his mother baked yesterday. They could finish that off. There really wasn't much around the house. They were supposed to go into town and grocery shop tomorrow but that money had gone to Plue.

Lavitz took what he had and headed back to the house. As He entered his home he found the stranger's shoes by the doorway. This shouldn't have been such a strange sight but it was what was on the inside the shoes that were so odd. It appeared as though Grass was growing out of them. Healthy, thick, patches of lush green, grass. After giving the shoes further inspection, he found that the grass was indeed growing out of the shoes and not just stuffed in. 'How bizarre?', he thought.

"Oh don't mind those, it's just a side effect."

"Huh? What?" Lazitz was startled out of his musings by the voice of the old stranger, whom he found hovering over the sink, pouring himself another glass of water.

"Years ago I casted a spell to help a town in need from a drought to make the vegetation grow, but as a side effect, the spell made it so that plants grow in my shoes. If I had known that at the time, I would have been more careful. The less time you spend trying to perfect a spell and do it the best you can possibly make it, the more severe the side effects will be. That's just how it is with magic. Still, that town needed help right away, I don't regret much."

"So you're a wizard?" The younger man asked intrigued.

The old stranger chuckled in response. "I dabble in magic from time to time."

He turned around to face Lavitz with a newly filled glass of water and smiled. It was the first time Lavits had gotten a real good look at him. He was man somewhere in his mid 60's if he had to guess. His white receding hairline was mostly gone on the top but spiked out on the sides. He had a well-kept short beard. His left cheek had a long scar underneath one of his strikingly bright blue eyes that were both friendly and world weary all at once.

Lavitz tried not to stare and looked down bashfully as he spoke. "I hope you don't mind scrambled eggs for dinner. I'm not much of a cook and I don't really have much but-"

"Young man." The elderly gentleman interrupted. "After all you've done to help me don't think me so rude as to complain about your gifts. You have truly gone out of your way for me and I am superbly grateful. Allow me to introduce myself. You can call me Timper."

"I'm Lavitz." The boy uttered softly as he set to work scrambling eggs. "Lavitz R. Edgar…"

"Well I'd like to thank you Lavitz R Edgar. I would likely be a goner without you. I didn't know that the walk to civilization would be so far from where I was. I should have brought more water with me than I did."

"Um, are you traveling alone, sir?" Lavitz asked, trying his best to make conversation.

"Yes. I am looking for someone." The elderly man spoke.

"Well I'd like to help you but I don't really know too many people. Sorry"

"Oh that's alright." Timper responded smiling. "I don't know this person either. I just need to find someone brave, and kind and worthy enough to take on my work. I'm getting up there in age and I want to find someone who can take over my work so that I can retire."

Lavitz raised an eyebrow. "What kind of work do you do?"

Timper could hardly contain his grin. He wanted to share this so badly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny silver sword, no bigger than the palm of his hand. It shined so brightly it almost glowed. Lavitz had never seen anything like it.

"I'm the Rave master." Timper said in a bold, proud voice. He practically radiated confidence and power. Lavitz wasn't sure what to make of it.

"…..um…. great….."

"… You have no idea what that is, do you?" The old man seemed to deflate with disappointment.

"Should I?" The teenager scratched the back of his head, feeling a little embarrassed.

"The Rave masters are some of the most bravest heroes throughout all of history! They are some of the greatest men and women who have ever lived! What do they teach you in school?" The old man exclaimed.

"Really?" Lavitz asked, interested.

"Yes! Why there's Anika Wynonna the 20th Rave master, who was a mighty woman, who was so strong it's said her sword could cause earthquakes if she didn't put it down gently enough and used it to stop an erupting volcano from laying waste to an entire island country.

Or Margarette Sun, the 31st Rave master who ended a civil war and saved a prince's life by fighting off an army or well trained assassins all on her own, and at the age of 16 no less!"

Or the Second Rave master, Haru Glory! Oh the stories I could tell about him, we wouldn't be here today if he hadn't saved the world!"

Lavitz listened intently as the man rambled on excitedly about heroes. He was genuinely impressed.

The farm boy's world was so small. The only two people he was close to were his parents and in his entire life the farthest he had ever been from home was the village. He knew nothing beyond that. To just hear of such amazing people who did great things in far off locations felt like an adventure in and of itself. It took him back to a time when he would make a wooden sword out of tied together scraps of wood and play knight out in the grassy fields that he parents had not plowed.

"And so that's why I've been traveling. " Timper explained as he finished up his stories. "So that I can find the next Rave master. Whoever it will be will be the world's knight."

"In all your journeys you've never found anyone good enough?" Lavitz asked.

"Oh it won't be me who chooses. The Rave will know who its next master is. It will only choose someone with a kind, brave and incorruptible heart. Whoever will be the next Rave master will carry on the tradition of serving and protecting the world."

"Do you think you'll find him or her around here?" The younger man asked.

Timper gave him a curious look as he sipped his glass of water. He remembered that they rode here on a plue dog, a creature that was known for sensing the worth in someone's heart. He couldn't know for sure, but he had an inkling.

"Oh I've got a good feeling, my search won't last much longer."


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally posted a chapter after three days of waiting. I admit its kind of short but it's over 1000 words so that's okay to me. What would be more okay if people actually read and review this story. Please read and review.**

XXX

"Thanks so much for helping me unload all this produce, young man. You're such a good kid. Your parents must be proud." The supermarket manager said to Lavitz as he put everything on the store shelves in order.

"Oh, no it was no trouble at all. We're really thankful for all the business you give us." Lavitz tried to brush off the compliments. He was always embarrassed when someone complimented him. He just didn't know how to take it. He was just trying to do something nice. It was no big deal. The grocery store happened to be understaffed that morning because one of the employees called in sick, so Lavitz thought he'd just stick around for a little while and help the manager take everything off the cart, unpack it all and out it on the shelves. The job was done very quickly.

"Well I'll see you next week for the next shipment. " The manager waved goodbye. Lavitz waved back and left the store to head back to his cart to take it home. He wanted to get there quick in case he was needed on the farm. He wasn't there long but it was still longer than the young man liked.

He picked up the front end of his cart and was about to head home when he suddenly heard a voice.

"Why are you here?"

Lavitz looked up. What looked like to be a dark shadowy man was standing off to the side. He could hardly make out his face. He was shrouded in shadows. The only thing he could see for sure is that his eyes appeared to be reflective. It was as if the man was wearing glasses made out of two mirrors. The young farmer could see himself staring back at him confused.

"I- I beg your pardon sir-"

"You should have either left a long time ago or stayed at the bottom of that well. You should not be living like this." The shadowy figure interrupted.

"How do you know about-"

"You were made to live there for a reason, either get back or leave forever." Slowly he was beginning to move towards him, making the young farmer feel very uncomfortable.

"I-"

"BACK TO THE WELL!" The shadow screeched before it lunged at him, looking like he was going in for a kill, but then-

\- Lavitz found himself waking up surprisingly late the next morning. And by late I of course me a little bit before 8:00 AM.

He quickly sprang from his bed. "Mr. Timper?" He called out.

He went to his family's small living room where he expected to find the old man he helped yesterday sleeping on their old worn in couch but when he got there his eyes widened at the sight of the empty furniture and the neatly folded up blankets that rested on it. There was a note on the coffee table. It read:

'Thank you so much for your hospitality Lavitz, however as soon as I felt well rested enough I decided I couldn't impose on you any longer. I hope that we may meet again.

~Timper'

"I wish I could have gotten the chance to say good bye." The young man said aloud solemnly to no one in particular. It wasn't often the young man had someone to talk to that he felt comfortable with. He didn't have much of a chance to dwell on this because at that exact moment He heard a truck pulling up outside the house.

He opened the front door to find his mother being dropped off by one of their neighbor, a kind man who lived closer to town who would often buy from our farm. He would often give their family rides if they weren't too far out of the way because they didn't own a car of their own. Kamu thanked the man before he drove off.

"Mom! How's dad?" Her son called worriedly out as he ran up to her.

She had bags under her puffy red eyes. It looked as though she had been crying all night. "The doctors say he'll be fine, dear. She responded trying not to sound too exhausted. "He'll be in the hospital for a few more days though. That will give us enough time."

"Enough time for what?" The young man asked his mother confused.

She didn't answer right away. She needed a few seconded before she said the devastating news out loud. "Lavitz dear… I need you to go inside and pack. Just the bare essentials. We must sell everything before your father is released. Then we will move."

"What?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I made a deal with the people we owe the money to. The house and the farm is theirs now. It's not a lot but I think if we can sell most of our possessions then we might have enough to pay them back and put a down payment for your father's medical bills." It was at this point Kamu's voice was beginning to crack and it was becoming increasingly more difficult to not cry in front of her son. She wanted so desperately not to do that.

"We… We'll move back to the city… Your father and I will find new jobs… We'll live in a motel for a few days until we get settled…" the thought of them running completely out of money before they found jobs terrified her. They could be living on the streets.

Lavitz shook his head at what his mother was saying. He almost felt like crying too. "No mom. We can't go… This is yours and dad's dream. This is the only home I've ever known. We can't just leave."

Kamu reached out her hand to touch her son's cheek as she tried to smile. "Our home will be wherever all three of us are together. It's just a dream son. We weren't even good at farming."

The young man backed away from her. No this couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. Feeling overwhelmed, Lavitz bolted in the opposite direction. He paid his mother no heed when she called for him to come back.

Lavitz just kept running and running. His vision was getting blurry from the tears that welled up in his eyes but he didn't slow down. He didn't have any set destination and he had no reason to run but it was all he could think to do at the time, just try to outrun the problem as if just getting away would be enough to solve it.

He ran and ran until…

SMACK!

He ran right into something hard and solid and the sudden impact made him fall strait onto his behind.

"Oww." He muttered to himself as he wiped his eyes, dispelling any tears that nearly fell. Finally he took a good look around him.

He didn't recognize this place in the slightest. He ran into the side of a cliff. It was so tall, it stretched up toward the heavens. It appeared to be the feet of a mountain. To his left, right, and back were all trees. He was in some sort of forest and it appeared to end here at the foot of this cliff. These woods were so thick he couldn't see anything beyond them. It was a miracle that he didn't smash into one of the trees first.

Suddenly an unknown voice called out to the young farmer. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"


End file.
